


Freedom

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Quote Prompt: “This isn’t freedom. This is Fear.”  Based loosely on Avengers Assemble- altering when and where Loki lets out his infamous quote. Welcome to my creative liberties as I watched this classic.





	Freedom

“Captain, Y/n. You’re up.” Fury said, looking down at the two of you. You nodded, already moving to the uniform room.   
“You know, I never thought this would be my life would be like this.” Steve said softly as you were on route in the quintjet.  
“You look good, Steve.” You smiled, watching the blush crawl up his cheeks. “I know this is different from your life before, but you’re ready. Fury wouldn’t have sent us if you weren’t.”  
Steve looked at you from where he was standing, hand running over the Stars and Stripes as though he didn’t think it fit.You stood from the jump seat, straightening out his hood, eyes never leaving his.   
“We’ve all got your back.” You said softly.  
“Are you guys done making goo-goo eyes at each other?” Nat called from the pilots seat. “Drop in 60 seconds.” She said, opening the doors. You assessed the scene quickly, jumping out and rolling onto a building's roof as Steve dropped right in the middle, deflecting a blast.   
“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” He said, Standing up straight. You could hear the shaking in his voice as you rappelled down.   
“The Soldier. The man out of time.” Loki said, a sly smirk on his face.  
“I’m not the one who's out of time.” Steve said, and you heard the familiar sound of this shield flying through the air. You began moving people from the scene, keeping an eye on Nat and Steve, when Music began playing loudly in the square. The people were gone, you moved to help, only to find Tony had already gotten Loki in cuffs.   
“Do you mind telling me what this was all about?” You huffed, directed at Tony as you jogged forward.  
“I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free.” Loki said, shrugging his shoulders. You all looked at him, not expecting the God to have spoken. Shock over his answer kept the gears of your mind turning as Steve and Tony loaded the prisoner onto the jet. You moved behind them, running up the ramp as Nat lifted off.  
“Okay, humor me. Free from what exactly?” You said, sitting across from Loki. Steve gave you the side-eye, which you ignored.  
“Freedom... Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... You will know peace.” He mused, a grin curling around his features.  
“You called that peace?” Tony laughed.  
“No.” Loki said harshly. “That is your beloved Freedom. All of this fighting me and denying you are prisoners to your so-called Freedom.”  
“This isn’t freedom.” You said, standing and locking eyes with him. “This is fear.” The quintjet shook with new claps of thunder, you being pushed into Steve who instinctively wrapped a hand around your waist, concern on his face as he silently asked if you were okay.  
“What? Scared of a little lightning?” Tony sassed the God whose face had contorted from satisfaction into fear.  
“I’m not overly fond of what comes after.” He said with a gulp. You looked between Steve and Tony as the confusion registered on their faces. The sound of metal on metal jarred the jet,


End file.
